


A Beautiful Lie

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	A Beautiful Lie

They were brothers. They were friends. They knew each other as well as the back of their own hands.

They were lovers. And they had to hide it with hundred of lies that came up when questions were thrown at them under thousands of flashes – _Do you love each other? Are the rumours true?_

Living in the spotlight had lots of disadvantages, Taylor thought at night while holding Zac tightly in his arms, listening to his beating heart. But what they were hiding was worth all that trouble.

They were living their own beautiful lie – love was stronger than denial.


End file.
